


Frères de Sang

by roseroro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chasseurs de vampires, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Jumeaux, M/M, Pensées suicidaires, Twins, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, folie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro
Summary: Eren Jäger vivait tranquillement son statut de lycéen - jusqu'à ce que des êtres immortels entrent en jeu, en tout cas. Leur charme inquiétant et leurs yeux argentés le poussent à s'impliquer plus qu'il ne devrait, et il doit désormais maîtriser ces créatures assoiffées de sang ainsi que tout ce qu'elles laissent dans leur sillage.





	1. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263905) by [Theroseroro (roseroro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/Theroseroro). 



> Hey! Si vous parlez anglais, je vous recommande de lire cette fiction en version originale, le titre est "Blood Brothers" et elle se trouve sur mon profil ^^

_Fait chier._

La bête se penche vers moi. Trop près.

_Non._

Son visage est si proche de mon cou, pourquoi ne puis-je pas sentir sa respiration?

_Par pitié, non._

Est-ce que ça vient de me lécher? Mon cou? Ma jugulaire? Je ne sens rien à part mon pouls affolé.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Est-ce que ça... chantonne? Et sur un air joyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

"Tu sens tellement bon."

Sa voix est grave, menaçante, et pourtant si… délectable.

_Je ne veux pas me faire tuer._

"Shhh, n'aie pas peur, petit agneau, je vais prendre bien soin de toi."

Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas crier, ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge.

La créature se recule légèrement, juste assez pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Rouge vif.

Affamés.

Je ne sens même pas les larmes dévaler mes joues. Je dois m'échapper.

_Je vais mourir._

Je suis si pathétique. Inutile.

_Il sourit_. Avec un putain d'air satisfait.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur presque enjouée.

"Je m'amuserais avec toi bien plus longtemps, mais je peux sentir quelqu'un qui nous interrompra s'il nous trouve. Excuse-moi, petit agneau, de ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire ce soir."

Je saisis à peine les mots.

Je suis terrifié.

_Que ça s'arrête._

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il s'approche une fois de plus. Ses dents éraflent mon cou.

Ça y est?

Il ouvre grand la bouche.

Et il mord.

_Bordel._

Il laisse s'échapper des sons troublants. De contentement, de plaisir.

Qu'est-ce que ça change?

Je peux me sentir flotter au loin, une sensation chaude, charnelle, surgit dans mes entrailles.

_Je suis en train de mourir, c'est ça?_

Pourquoi je me sens si...

"Laisse-le."

Le monstre me lâche instantanément.

Je glisse au sol, impuissant.

"Mais Levi-" La plainte n'est plus qu'un murmure à mes oreilles.

_Je tombe._

"La ferme. On en a déjà bien assez parlé. Emmène-le dans la voiture, et pas de salissures cette fois."

Je ne peux pas voir à qui appartient la voix.

Ma vision se trouble, je ne vois plus que les ténèbres.

Je fais fi de ma conscience avant d'être soulevé aisément.

* * *

Des ombres blanches dansent derrière mes paupières. Je suis paralysé. Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça, une gueule de bois? Non, je n'ai jamais bu plus qu'une bière à l'anniversaire de face de cheval. Pourquoi j'y étais allé, déjà? Ah, oui, Armin m'a amené là-bas. Ce traître. Je me sens vraiment mal. Il faudrait que je me concentre là-dessus à la place.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien. J'étais sur le chemin de la maison, puis... il y avait quelqu'un. Qui? Je ne me rappelle pas de son visage.

Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qui se passe  _maintenant?_  Je suis épuisé, j'arrive à peine à bouger. Est-ce qu'il fait noir ici ou mes yeux sont-ils fermés? Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence.

J'entends une voix- d'où est-ce qu'elle vient? Il y a quelqu'un ici? Elle est étrangement familière. Grave... autoritaire... Je n'ai pas croisé qu'une seule personne sur mon chemin. Quelqu'un d'autre est venu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je me souviens de la peur, de l'impuissance. N'était-ce qu'un cauchemar? Est-ce que je suis rentré chez moi?

Des lampes s'illuminent dans la pièce comme pour répondre à ma question. Non, je ne suis pas rentré. La lumière soudaine est réfléchie par des murs clairs et me brûle les yeux, je les ferme immédiatement. La voix est toujours là, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre les mots. Où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé,  _bordel?_

Je sens soudainement une pression sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas la force de paniquer ni d'ouvrir mes yeux à nouveau. Mais la voix se fait plus distincte.

"...eille-toi."

Je force mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Ma vision est trouble.

Un picotement vif et brusque se fait sentir dans ma joue et me ramène à mes sens.

"Enfin réveillé?"

La voix est aussi acérée que la douleur grandissante sur mon visage. Je cligne quelques fois des yeux, et un visage que je ne connais que trop bien apparaît.

La peur remplace instantanément ma confusion. Des souvenirs coulent à flots dans mon esprit. J'ai été attaqué. J'ai tenté de crier à l'aide, mais il m'a saisi à la gorge. Je pensais qu'il allait me tuer, puis il-

"Il était temps. Arrête avec l'air terrifié, Belle au bois dormant. Je vais pas t'assassiner ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si tu ne poses pas de problèmes, évidemment."

Ce n'est... pas celui qui m'a agressé. Sa voix est plus grave, plus froide. Ses yeux ne sont pas rouges. Mais son visage- je pourrais jurer qu'il est identique.

"Hello? On a fait fondre ton cerveau ou quoi? Arrête de flipper. On va juste parler un peu, puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi."

Je sors de mes souvenirs bien trop animés et regarde autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit. A qui appartient cette chambre?

"Où..." ma voix est rauque, mais au moins je peux parler. "Où suis-je? Vous êtes qui?" Il ne peut pas être le monstre, si? Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui.

"Tu es chez moi et qui je suis n'a pas d'importance," dit-il froidement. "Maintenant attends et bouge pas. Enfin, pas que tu saches bouger tant que ça en ce moment. Je reviens dans une seconde."

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et sort de la pièce. Comme il l'a dit, je peux à peine bouger, encore moins essayer de partir d'ici. Je décide d'examiner les alentours. Avec de la chance, ils ne reviendra pas avec quelque chose qui pourrait me blesser. Je ne parviens pas à contenir un frisson en imaginant des outils de torture plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Je me trouve sur un grand lit à baldaquin, sur une couverture bleu marine. Tout dans la zone est impeccable. Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour me sentir mal par rapport à l'état de ma chambre? Les rideaux sont fermés, est-ce qu'il fait encore noir dehors? Ou étais-je endormi toute la journée? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir et ce tissu bleu, quel qu'il soit, ne laisse pas un seul rayon de lumière passer.

Endormi? C'est vrai, je me suis évanoui. Après que cet homme... m'aie mordu? Celui qui m'a réveillé? Je n'en suis pas certain. Il lui ressemble, mais- non. A part son visage, rien ne correspond. Non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance si lui aussi est complètement taré. Qui traque les gens en pleine nuit et se comporte comme un putain de vampire?

On ne me laisse pas assez de temps pour réfléchir aux récents événements macabres. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. L'homme aux cheveux noirs qui m'a réveillé entre, suivi par-

Lui.

_Ça._ Cette chose. ce  _monstre._

Oh mon dieu, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ses yeux sont peut-être devenus gris, mais l'expression qui les habite n'a pas changé. Je peux voir cette même démence y briller. Il a toujours le sourire narquois qu'il portait en me tourmentant, à la fois cruel et pétillant.

La panique enserre mes poumons. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche. Il a essayé de me tuer. Il m'a  _mordu_.

"Rebonjour, petit poussin," commence-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. "Désolé d'avoir voulu te manger. C'était un peu...  _imprudent_  de ma part."

Il m'offre un large sourire sincère. C'est quoi ce  _bordel_? L'autre homme reste à l'entrée et se contente d'observer la scène. Ils sont tellement similaires, comme... des jumeaux?

"Mais ouais," continue-t-il, sans plus une once de remords, "puisque Grincheux ne t'a pas laissé mourir, je dois bousiller un peu ta mémoire pour pas que tu ne nous dénonces." Il fait une pause, et reprend sur un ton bien plus sombre, plus menaçant. "Tu ne voudrais pas envoyer des chasseurs à nos trousses, si? Je promets que ce ne sera pas douloureux... pas trop. Je crois. Je l'ai jamais subi et je ne m'en rappellerais même pas de toute façon donc, ouais."

Le flux de mes pensées n'est pas assez rapide pour bien cerner la situation. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde. Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, l'homme, la  _bête_  est penchée juste au-dessus de moi, son regard perçant jusqu'à mon âme.

Il retrouve son sourire malfaisant.


	2. Prémisse

Je me redresse dans un sursaut au son de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Le mal de tête que je reçois en réponse me repousse instantanément sur mon lit.

Je fouille mon lit à tâtons et le trouve sous mon oreiller au moment où il arrête de sonner. Je le déverrouille et jette un oeil à mes notifications - trois appels manqués et des tas de messages. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

En voyant l'heure, je réponds moi-même à ma question; non, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai juste dormi jusque quinze heures. J'envoie rapidement quelques mots à Armin et Mikasa pour les rassurer, ils devraient avoir l'habitude que je manque des cours, depuis le temps. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai répondu à aucun appel ou message de toute la journée.

Je jette un regard au désordre incarné qu'est ma chambre et me lève sur des jambes tremblantes. On dirait que plus je dors, plus je suis fatigué. Mais je devais en avoir besoin si même mon alarme ne m'a pas réveillé ce matin. Enfin, c'est l'excuse que j'utilise toujours.

Je commence ma journée par un passage à la salle de bain et en profite pour prendre une aspirine, cette migraine va finir par causer ma mort. C'est probablement la faute d'un manque d'hydratation ou un truc du genre, je ne réalise que maintenant à quel point j'ai soif.

Je ne perds pas mon temps à me brosser les dents ou dompter mes cheveux, on dirait bien que je ne quitterai pas la maison aujourd'hui.

Je titube jusque la cuisine en me grattant distraitement le cou. J'avale d'un trait un verre d'eau et soupire de soulagement. J'ouvre le frigo dans l'espoir d'y trouver un petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, Mikasa part toujours tôt et s'assure de me faire quelque chose de rapide à manger. Je devrais la remercier plus souvent, a été mon plus grand - si pas le seul - support depuis que l'on doit vivre seuls.

Support est peut-être un mot trop faible, je pense en posant une assiette de gaufres sur la table.

Un seul regard vers la pièce confirme mes pensées; pas de vaisselle sale à l'horizon, mes chaussures éparpillées maintenant près de la porte et plus aucune chaussette envahissant le sol, des surfaces immaculées... Un contraste bien marqué avec ma propre chambre. Je commence à m'empiffrer de ses célèbres gaufres. Comment trouve-t-elle le temps de se lever, faire à manger, nettoyer toute la maison, aller au travail, revenir, refaire à manger, nettoyer une deuxième fois, et dormir? Elle a toujours été très travailleuse, mais on frôle la folie.

Je finis rapidement la délicieuse offrande avant d'entendre mon téléphone sonner de nouveau à l'étage. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'ignorer un nouvel appel me mènerait directement vers un bottage de cul.

Je décroche et approche l'appareil de mon oreille. La voix de mon meilleur ami m'accueille - ou plutôt m'agresse - instantanément.

" _Nom de Dieu_ , Eren!"

"Hey Armin, comment ça va?", dis-je sur un ton enjoué. Feindre l'ignorance en temps de crise est un de mes grands talents.

"Comment ça, 'Comment ça va?'", dit-il en haussant la voix. Il faut croire que l'ignorance n'a pas fonctionné cette fois-ci. "J'ai essayé de te contacter toute la journée! J'étais inquiet!"

Je m'assieds sur mon lit en me grattant le cou. "Ah, ouais, désolé," je réponds avec toute mon éloquence, "J'ai fait la grasse mat'."

"La grasse matinée? Jusque  _maintenant_? Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire après le film hier? Ne me dis pas que tu-"

"Bon, bon, Armin," Je le coupe, "J'ai rien fait. J'étais juste super fatigué, j'imagine. Je suis rentré directement." Enfin, je pense. Honnêtement, c'est un peu flou, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'autre de toute façon?

Il laisse s'échapper un long soupir de défaite. "D'accord, mais ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter comme ça la prochaine fois.."

Aucune discussion possible avec ce ton. "Compris. Désolé." Un silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que blondinet décide qu'il est temps de m'enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur.

"Bon, euh, on a reçu nos test de math aujourd'hui. J'ai repris le tien pour te le donner." Il attend ma réaction, mais je refuse solennellement de coopérer. Pas aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour. Il comprend mes intentions assez rapidement. "Tu l'as raté."

"Merde."

"Bah, tu l'avais bien vu venir celui l-"

"Armin!" Il a peut-être raison, mais il pourrait utiliser un peu de tact.

"Sois un peu plus sérieux, s'il te plaît." Il sait où ça fait mal, le petit. "Je dois y aller, ne perds pas un autre jour, Eren."

Je laisse s'échapper un soupir. "Je vais essayer." Mes mots son sincères, bien que peu satisfaisants.

"On se voit demain."

Il raccroche sans me laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je fixe l'écran un instant, laissant les mots faire leur effet.

Ne pas perde un autre jour, huh?

* * *

Les mots d'Armin ont réussi à me sortir du lit, et me voilà ici.

Maria's café. Mon café préféré. En réalité, je ne viens pas souvent, mais ça a toujours été un bon endroit pour quitter la maison quand j'en sens le besoin. Le café est bon et cinq fois moins cher que chez Starbucks. En plus, il n'y a jamais trop de monde.

La décoration n'est pas mal non plus. Des tons de rouge et de bois, mais quand même vif, qui lui donne une petite ambiance de royauté. Des sièges confortables, et l'endroit est toujours impeccable.

Je commande leur boisson la moins chère et me dirige directement vers la table la plus au fond. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici. J'espère qu'étudier me fera oublier ça.

Je sors mon ordinateur portable de mon sac et le pose devant moi. Une fois allumé, je désactive le wifi - un conseil d'Armin, il sait que je suis facilement distrait. J'ignore le son de conversations autour de moi et tente de me concentrer.

Je prends une gorgée de café, ajoute une bonne dose de sucre, et ouvre le document sur lequel je voudrais travailler.

 

.

_Je veux sortir._

_Levi serait furieux. Mais il l'est déjà._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si clair dehors? Est-ce qu'une ombrelle semblerait suspecte? Ou une combinaison anti-soleil? Je pourrais juste faire semblant d'avoir une de ces maladies qui rendent allergiques au soleil! Mais ça aussi, ce serait suspect, non? Maudits chasseurs et leurs yeux à chaque coin de rue. Si je pouvais les arracher à leurs orbites!_

_Pourquoi dois-je toujours attendre la tombée de la nuit? C'est injuste._

_Injuste, injuste, injuste…_

_._

 

Je finis par travailler moins que prévu, mais le simple fait d'avoir travaillé est en soi assez impressionnant. Il n'y a qu'Armin pour transformer ma culpabilité en quelque chose de productif.

Je réactive le wifi sur mon ordinateur, c'est l'heure de la pause. Il fait déjà sombre dehors, l'hiver finira par me tuer. Je déteste le noir. Les pires choses arrivent toujours en pleine nuit.

Je reprends conscience de mes alentours.

Il y a moins de gens ici que quand je suis arrivé. Pas j'aie déjà vu cet endroit rempli, l'allée sombre dans laquelle il est situé l'empêche d'afficher complet. Je me demande si c'est ce que le propriétaire voulait, ou si il n'a simplement pas trouvé de meilleur emplacement. Peu importe, ça me donne un parfait endroit où passer des soirs calmes loin de chez moi.

Je me lève et vais jusqu'au bar. Le serveur est toujours le même, et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. L'homme le plus grand que je n'aie jamais vu. J'avoue qu'il m'a pas mal effrayé la première fois que je suis venu, mais la peur a été remplacée par l'ahurissement quand il a commencé à me renifler. Il a l'air d'être un bon gars, en dessous des muscles et de l'étrangeté.

J'achète quelques pâtisseries et un chocolat chaud pour mon repas. Je le mérite bien pour avoir été si productif.

Je retourne à ma table et envoie un petit message à Armin, lui faisant savoir que j'ai suivi son conseil pour une fois. J'informe aussi Mikasa qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire à manger pour moi ce soir. Un son de clochette annonce un nouveau client, des conversations résonnent dans la pièce. Je mets mes écouteurs et ouvre Youtube.

Je regarde à peine une minute d'un let's play quelconque avant que quelqu'un ne s'assoie à ma table, juste en face de moi.

Un regard rapide dans le café m'indique que la plupart des tables sont vides. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux du visiteur inattendu, et je sens mon sang geler dans mes veines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qui est-ce???  
> Les choses se mettent tranquillement en place, on va bientôt pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet!


	3. Virage

Sa peau de porcelaine crée un contraste marqué avec ses cheveux noir corbeau. Ses traits sont à la fois doux et nets et ses yeux argentés brillent légèrement derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Il me fait un grand sourire.

"Salut."

Sa voix me donne des frissons. J'ai déjà entendu parler du coup de foudre en amour, mais en peur? Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré cet homme, et pourtant tous mes instincts me hurlent de m'échapper le plus loin possible de lui. Pourquoi? Il n'a pas l'air dangereux - et il a un de ces sourires.

"T'es aussi pâle qu'un vampire, ça va? Je mords pas tu sais." Il a l'air inquiet, je ravale ma réaction insensée.

"Désolé, je- ça va, je suis juste surpris." Je force un sourire sur mes lèvre et gratte compulsivement le côté de mon cou. "Je m'appelle Eren."

"Rivaille. Ravi de te rencontrer!" Il se laisse retomber contre son siège et commence à jouer avec sa tasse, le sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. "Je passais dans le coin quand j'ai vu un beau gosse par la fenêtre, donc je me suis dit que je devais venir me présenter."

Mon visage ne sait plus choisir entre blanc livide et rouge brûlant. Il n'a clairement rien d'hostile, mais mon instinct me crie le contraire. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en flirt, mais en être terrifié semble un peu excessif - si pas complètement absurde. Je m'implique tellement dans mon conflit intérieur que j'en oublie de répondre, frottant plutôt mes mains moites sur mon jean, évitant tout contact visuel.

"Désolé," commence-t-il, prenant un sourire plus timide, "c'était trop franc? T'avais juste l'air sympa, je suis pas là pour te déshabiller ou quoi que ce soit."

C'est… rassurant? "Non, non,ça va. J'ai juste passé une longue journée, c'est tout." Je pose mon regard sur mon repas encore intact, une quelconque faim maintenant introuvable. "Tu peux en prendre une si tu veux, je mangerai pas tout," dis-je en lui montrant mes pâtisseries.

"Oh…" Il les regarde comme si elles l'avaient insulté, puis refuse avec un signe de la main. "Non, merci. J'ai déjà mangé, pas la peine de ruiner mon parfait corps d'été." Sans se soucier du fait que l'hiver arrive à grands pas, il tourne son regard vers moi, prenant un ton plus hésitant. "Tu viens souvent ici?"

"Euh, pas vraiment, de temps en temps." Ce 'Rivaille' est peut-être un charmeur avec un nom stylé, mais lui dire où me trouver est loin d'être rassurant. Ses yeux inquisiteurs et perçants m'analysent de haut en bas, il hoche la tête.

Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, je jette un regard vers l'entrée et remarque le serveur en train de nous fixer. Il détourne rapidement le regard, mine de rien.

Si j'étais inquiet ces dernières minutes, je deviens maintenant paranoïaque.

"Tout va bien?" Je me tourne de nouveau vers Rivaille. Il a l'air préoccupé, son sourire ayant enfin disparu.

"J - Je dois y aller, il se fait tard," je tente de ne pas bégayer, "désolé."

Je rassemble mes affaires - sans oublier les pâtisseries - et me dépêche de rejoindre la sortie, sans un regard vers ma nouvelle connaissance.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais marché aussi vite; j'arrive chez moi en à peine quelques minutes. Je ne comprend toujours pas d'où est venue la peur, mais je parviens à m'en débarrasser en verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Je passe quelques secondes à reprendre ma respiration et essuie mon front humide. Je suis en sécurité - du vent, peur irrationnelle!

"Je suis rentré," J'appelle, au cas où Mikasa serait déjà rentrée. Ses journées de travail sont de plus en plus courtes à l'approche de la fin de l'année, pour une quelconque raison.

Comme pour me donner raison, sa voix résonne dans la maison. "Bonsoir, Eren. J'arrive dans une minute."

J'enlève mes chaussures et me dirige vers la table de la cuisine où je peux enfin déposer mes pâtisseries. Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça? J'arrivais à travailler pour la première fois en mille ans et j'ai encore laissé mon esprit dériver sans raison… Je laisse s'échapper un soupir et m'assieds, la faim commence à me revenir.

Mikasa entre et me voit affairé à croquer dans un donut d'un air malveillant.

"C'est ça, ton repas?" Elle me jette un regard incrédule. "Peut-être que j'aurais dû préparer quelque chose après tout."

"Nan, je le mérite bien. J'ai fais des maths aujourd'hui," je réponds fièrement. Elle sait que j'ai du mal à me concentrer ces temps-ci. Elle s'assieds en face de moi et me lance son fameux regard appelé 'Tu ne peux rien me cacher, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?'. Elle arrive presque à lire dans mes pensées, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Elle me regarde prendre une autre bouchée, ne clignant pas une fois des yeux. "Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que ça t'aiderait. Partager le fardeau, tout ça."

D'accord, mais  _qu'est-ce_  que je lui dirais? ' _Bah apparemment rencontrer des gens un minimum souriants me fait flipper de ces jours-ci! Ça doit être pour ça_   _que je reste célibataire_.' Je décide plutôt de hausser les épaules. Elle comprend le message et hoche lentement la tête, laissant le silence s'installer.

Le reste de ma nourriture disparaît en quelques minutes. Je suis en train de me lever de ma chaise quand elle parle de nouveau. "Pourquoi ne pas être allé en cours aujourd'hui? J'étais inquiète quand Armin m'a appelée; tu réponds au téléphone, d'habitude." Son ton est trop sérieux pour éviter la question.

"Pardon, je voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai juste... pas entendu mon réveil." Elle scrute mon visage à la recherche d'un mensonge, mais ce qu'elle trouve - ou ne trouve pas - semble la satisfaire.

Cette conversation terminée, je commence à marcher vers ma chambre. Avant d'arriver aux escaliers, elle ajoute, "Eren, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais essaie de prendre les choses plus sérieusement."

Je continue à marcher, sans lui répondre.

Je me dépêche de prendre une douche et arrive enfin au pied de mon lit - je suis crevé. Je m'endors au moment même où mon dos touche le matelas.

* * *

_Est-ce qu'il sait? Il s'en souvient? Nous sommes en danger?_

_Ce sont mes pensées, ou sa voix? Sûrement les deux si je les entends si clairement._

_Des mots passent mes lèvres, je ne pense pas qu'il sache, instinct, frayeur, réflexes, rien d'assez concret pour nous menacer._

_J'en suis sûr? Non. Jamais. Toi, va le voir. Il a peur de moi. Bien trop peur._

_Je le ferai. Je ne dis pas ça, c'est lui._

_Il met une main sur mon épaule. Je vais bien?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais._

_Viens là. Il me serre. Je suis désolé. Pardon, pardon._

_Tout va bien. Je comprends. Je suis désolé._

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas ma faute._

_Je m'en occuperai. Merci. Merci. Je suis désolé._

_Ne pleure pas. Je ne pleure pas._

_Merci, Levi. Je t'aime. Moi aussi._

* * *

Parfois je me demande pourquoi je sèche tellement les cours; il ne faut qu'un connard ou deux pour me le rappeler.

"Eren Jäger, chez le directeur.  _Maintenant_."

Je tourne les talons et vais au bureau redouté le plus rapidement possible, Je serais incapable de garder mon calme si je restais près de ce mec. Il l'a entièrement mérité.

Pourquoi est-ce que  _je_ suis celui dans la merde?

J'arrive en face de la porte et toque trois fois; elle est entrouverte. Je ne reçois aucune réponse. Je jette un regard dans l'ouverture et ne vois personne, je décide donc d'entrer et d'attendre le directeur à son bureau. Je m'assieds sur une chaise bien trop familière.

J'observe mes alentours, toujours en rogne. Je suis venu ici de nombreuses fois auparavant, on dirait que cette pièce et moi avons un genre de lien mystique. Tout est en ordre, comme toujours, à part pour quelques dossiers posés au centre du bureau. Je regarde l'horloge: quatre heures moins quart. Je termine à quatre heures, il ferait mieux d'arriver rapidement et de ne pas me coller aujourd'hui.

Je joue avec les manches de mon pull, vérifie que je n'ai pas de nouveau message, réfléchis à comment je vais expliquer la situation au big boss, et je m'ennuie. Combien de temps je vais devoir rester? J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité. Je relance un regard vers l'horloge: ça ne fait que cinq minutes. Fais chier.

Je tourne mon attention vers les dossiers devant moi. Un petit coup d'oeil ne ferait pas de mal, si? Peut-être même que je trouverai des infos utiles sur des étudiants ou des profs.

Ma main se fraie un chemin vers le dossier en haut de la pile. Je l'ouvre. Pas de chance, juste des trucs administratifs, rien que je puisse utiliser. Le deuxième a l'air différent, avec une bande rouge sur la longueur. Sûrement quelque chose de plus intéressant, non? Je le prends et repose le premier.

Je l'ouvre à une page au hasard et lis quelques mots, dont le titre - 'Les frères Ackerman'. Hé, c'est le nom de Mikasa! Je tourne la page et vois une photo. Les deux personnes y figurant me sont bien trop familières. C'est le mec qui m'a fait flipper hier, non? Et l'autre lui ressemble énormément. Pourquoi le directeur aurait-il des informations sur eux? Ce n'est quand même pas une affaire scolaire?

J'entends des pas approcher dangereusement avant de pouvoir trouver des réponses. Je replace rapidement les dossiers puis regarde derrière moi comme si j'avais innocemment attendu tout ce temps. La porte s'ouvre. Un homme grand et musclé au yeux bleus apparaît. Il referme derrière lui et se déplace de l'autre côté de son bureau, me faisant face avec son expression habituelle - froide et sérieuse.

"Eren Jäger."

"M. Smith."

Je me force toujours à ne pas l'appeler par un de ses nombreux surnoms - Captain America et Sourcils sont les plus populaires. Je réprime un rire et il s'assied avant de ranger les dossiers dans un tiroir. Je tente ma chance.

"Je jure que c'est pas ma faute, il-"

"Que fais-tu encore ici, Eren? Contente-toi d'exposer les faits, la défense vient plus tard."

Ses yeux glacés me fixent. Il est clairement né pour ce boulot. Je rassemble mes idées avant de commencer à expliquer, "Je revenais des toilettes, et j'ai croisé un autre étudiant sur le chemin. Je connais pas son nom, je pense que c'est un seconde." Le simple fait de me souvenir de son visage me rend furieux, je serre les poings sur mes genoux. "Il m'a reconnu et a commencé à me balancer de la merde comme quoi je suis qu'un pédé qui devrait pas être autorisé à sortir de chez moi, et ça m'a mit en rogne. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais il a continué, donc il a reçu mon poing au visage. Il est à l'infirmerie, sûrement avec le nez cassé."

"Je vois." Je regarde ses yeux calculateurs en l'attente d'une réponse plus précise.

"Je voulais pas blesser qui que ce soit, c'est just-"

"Je sais," me coupe-t-il, "je sais que tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions et que tu démarres au quart de tour, Eren, mais je ne peux pas simplement laisser passer un tel événement." Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise. "Vous recevrez tous deux une punition adéquate, toi et l'autre étudiant. Je lui parlerai avant de prendre une décision, je te prie de revenir demain dès que tes cours sont terminés. Compris?"

"Oui, monsieur." Au moins le petit con ne s'en sortira pas si facilement.

"Bien. Je te libère, tente d'éviter de t'attirer d'autres problèmes, Eren. Il faudrait prendre les choses plus sérieusement."

Je hoche la tête et me lève. La sonnerie résonne au moment où je sors de la pièce.

Je me dirige vers la classe pour récupérer mon sac et attendre Armin, qui fuit manifestement mon regard en arrivant. La marche vers la sortie se fait en silence. Il n'ose parler qu'en arrivant aux portes.

"Son nez n'est pas cassé, mais tu l'as bien énervé. Il essaiera de te le faire payer."

Je hoche la tête. Autant ajouter des problèmes sur la pile, pourquoi pas.

"Je vais rejoindre Jean, tu viens?"

Seigneur, si je dois supporter Jean en plus de tout le reste, autant imploser tout de suite. "Tu connais déjà la réponse. Amuse-toi bien, je jure que je vais éviter les problèmes." Je lui offre un sourire qu'il me rend de moitié.

Après s'être dit au revoir, nous partons chacun de notre côté. Je n'arrive même pas à penser sur le trajet, je veux juste rentrer.

Quand je me retrouve à une rue de Maria's café, je m'arrête et hésite. Un chocolat chaud ne ferait pas de mal dans ce froid, mais si l'homme est encore là? C'était quoi son nom, Riv- Rov- Ravioli? Non, Assez d'action pour une journée, je peux faire du cacao à la maison.

Le reste du chemin se fait sans obstacle et je fonce directement vers ma chambre, tant pis pour le cacao.

Je m'assieds à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur; j'ai des recherches à faire. Qu'est-ce que ce mec a à voir avec mon école?

J'ouvre Chrome et tape 'frères Ackerman' dans la barre de recherche. Malheureusement, les premiers résultats n'ont rien à voir avec ce que je veux. Je vais devoir perdre un après-midi là dessus, on dirait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire.

* * *

Rien.

Est-ce que je m'y prends mal? J'ai essayé toutes les recherches possibles, combinant Ackerman, Lycée Rose et toutes les façons possibles d'écrire le nom de ce Ravioli. J'ai vraiment fini par perdre ma journée.

Ça et Armin qui veut me voir à Maria's. Pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit est devenu notre base secrète? Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer de ne pas y voir de visage familier, j'aurais dû refuser.

Trop tard, j'y arrive déjà. Je regarde l'heure - je suis dix minutes à l'avance, ce qui me donne cinq minutes avant l'arrivée d'Armin. Il fait déjà noir, j'espère qu'il ne prend pas de petites rues, le petit bonhomme ne saurait pas donner un vrai coup de poing même pour se sauver la vie.

Je fais un pas à l'intérieur du café et laisse défiler toutes les injures que je connais dans mon esprit. Non seulement il est là - cette coupe de cheveux est trop reconnaissable, mais impossible de l'ignorer si il est assis au comptoir. J'hésite à partir, mais Armin sera bientôt là et je n'ai pas d'assez bonne excuse pour annuler quand je lui ai dit que je viendrais à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Le serveur lui parle, peut-être que je peux discrètement me diriger vers le fond et m'asseoir, puis envoyer Armin commander à ma place.

Je fais un pas vers la droite, mais tout mes rêves et mes espoirs sont réduits à néant quand l'homme regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il me remarque, et... une seconde. C'est - est-ce que - ce n'est pas lui? La photo dans le bureau du directeur me revient en tête. Ce doivent être des jumeaux. Catastrophe évitée, celui-ci ne me connait pas, si? Il me regarde toujours, par contre. Je vois le serveur lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille, pas suspect du tout, mec.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, morveux?"

Merde. Je le fixais? Evidemment. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je commence à bégayer avant de refermer la bouche. Belle tentative, Eren.

"C'est ce que je pensais. On s'est déjà vus ou t'es juste un petit con impoli?"

"D-désolé, c'est juste, euh," Je prends une seconde pour me calmer. "Non, on ne se connait pas. C'est juste- vous ressemblez à quelqu'un d'autre." Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas simplement hausser les épaules et l'ignorer, c'est un plan bien trop brillant pour moi.

Il tourne sur son tabouret pour me faire face. "Et qui cela pourrait bien être?" Je ne sais pas si il est énervé, curieux, ou juste en train de me tourmenter. Comment peut-il garder un visage aussi neutre?

"Euh, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois. Il avait un nom bizarre, je suis pas certain de m'en souvenir." Par pitié, laisse tomber l'affaire. Je jette un regard par la fenêtre, pas d'Armin en vue. Il ne pourrait pas arriver et me sauver?

"Je vois." Il retrouve sa position initiale. Dieu merci. Je me dépêche de rejoindre une table le plus loin possible. J'attends nerveusement Armin en lançant des regards vers le comptoir. Lui et le serveur continuent à discuter silencieusement. Est-ce qu'il sait que j'ai rencontré son frère? Le serveur nous regardait, après tout. Ce sont qui, ces gars?

Le blond arrive enfin et vient jusqu'à moi sans remarquer mon humeur étrange, ce qui m'évite de devoir inventer des excuses bidons. Je déteste lui mentir.

Heureusement, il accepte d'aller commander pour nous deux. Je regarde le jumeau maléfique se lever et partir. Je laisse s'échapper un soupir, la menace est enfin hors de vue. Armin revient avec mon chocolat chaud et un latté.

"Bon, j'ai une grande nouvelle, ce qui est pourquoi on devait absolument se voir ici." Son sourire ne l'a pas lâché depuis qu'il est entré, ce qui annonce une très bonne nouvelle, enfin.

"Je t'écoute."

Il prend une grande inspiration et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de m'annoncer, "Je sors avec Jean."

Le sourire qui était apparut sur mes lèvres se fait plus discret. "Attends, sérieux? Jean,  _le_  Jean? Le cheval?"

"Ouais…" Je vois une convulsion sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur.

"C'est génial! Ou, bon, tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas choisi pour toi mais je le supporterai. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Armin."

Il ferme les yeux et soupire. "Merci seigneur, j'avais peur que tu n'approuves pas."

"Disons que je n'approuve pas, mais que j'approuve quand même. Tant que tu es heureux, moi aussi."

Il rit devant mon ton solennel. Une conversation normale commence, et je peux enfin arrêter de broyer du noir. Ou presque.

Nous passons toute la soirée ensemble. Une fois dehors, c'est le moment de se séparer. Après un bref au revoir, je prends la direction de la maison.

Il ne me faut que quelques mètres pour avoir l'impression d'être suivi, comme si souvent ces derniers jours. J'accélère la cadence, je sais que c'est juste de la paranoïa. Enfin, je le pensais avant d'entendre des pas derrière moi.

Trop effrayé pour me retourner, je marche le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas loin, j'y serai vite. C'est sûrement juste quelqu'un qui rentre chez soi, comme moi, ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un de dangereux.

A quelques rues de la maison, je commence à courir. Les bruits de pas ne s'éloignent pas. Ma sueur me gèle jusqu'aux os, je ne peux pas rester à découvert, il me faut un tournant, une sortie de cette rue.

Je prends un raccourci dans une petite rue - seulement pour voir la silhouette d'un homme au loin devant moi. Je m'arrête net dans ma course et me retourne. Avant de pouvoir reprendre mon chemin, je sens une main agripper mon épaule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Eren, cet aimant à problèmes...  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis sur les événements!  
> Et sorry pour le délai entre les chapitres, je suis en examen :c


	4. Perturbation

"Putain de morveux," est ce que je marmonne en quittant le café Maria. Je me fraye un chemin vers l'allée la plus proche et me dissimule au coin d'un mur, aux aguets, attendant la sortie de ma cible.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je nettoie derrière les conneries de mon frère, et ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus. Je dois le protéger.

Je reste planté à cet endroit plus de deux heures, regard immobile, comptant chaque seconde pour passer le temps - deux heures ne sont qu'un grain de sable dans ma vie, après tout. Le gamin quitte enfin le bâtiment et commence à s'éloigner. Je le suis. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se retourne en entendant mes pas, mais il a commencé à courir. Quelle nuisance, ce gars. Il finit par s'engager dans une rue plus petite, et vide. Parfait. Le dépasser pour lui bloquer le chemin semble être la meilleure option.

Lui faire une bonne frayeur est trop tentant.

Agripper son épaule semble le paralyser, pauvre petit, peut-être que l'appeler avant même de commencer à le pourchasser aurait été un peu plus compatissant.

"Je veux juste te parler. Je ne te ferai pas de mal," je le rassure, laissant ma main retomber à mes côtés. Ma cible essoufflée se retourne lentement. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de peur, il semble me reconnaître quand il voit enfin mon visage.

"V- vous- vous êt-"

"Oui. Ecoute-moi attentivement," je m'assure que mon ton est assez sombre et menaçant, "tu ne m'as jamais vu ni personne me ressemblant. Nous n'existons pas. Si tu nous aperçoit, ignore-nous et va-t-en. Ne parle de nous à personne. Si tu le fais quand même, tu le regretteras. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier que tout ceci est arrivé. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

Le morveux me fixe avec horreur, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, sans arriver à former un mot.

"Est-ce que c'est  _clair_?" J'insiste, sortant l'humain de sa confusion.

"O-oui! Je- oui."

Avec un dernier regard noir, je fais un pas de côté, laissant le garçon paniqué s'enfuir. Je laisse s'échapper un soupir. Peut-être que je devrais simplement le tuer, mais ça engendrerait d'autant plus de complications. Espérons que les menaces soient suffisantes pour le garder à distance.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je hoche la tête et pars dans l'autre sens. Assez de sang a déjà coulé. Je pourrai toujours m'occuper de lui plus tard s'il pose problème.

 

* * *

 

Je regarde mon sang être aspiré lentement hors de mon bras pour emplir cette foutue seringue. Je déteste ça. Je peux sentir ma force et ma vie - si je peux l'appeler ainsi - quitter mes veines, tout ça pour des putains d'expériences qui condamneront sans aucun doute beaucoup des miens. Négocier avec les chasseurs a toujours un prix.

"Arrête de faire la grimace, mon chou, ça te donnera des rides!" dit-elle sur son ton éternellement joyeux. Comme si c'était possible pour moi d'en avoir - elle est sensée être calée sur tout ce qui touche aux vampires, non?

"Ferme ta gueule, binoclarde, et fais ton boulot," je rétorque, lui lançant mon meilleur regard noir. "Je ne resterai pas près de toi plus longtemps que le minimum requis."

Un sourire mesquin se place sur ses lèvres, mais elle obéit. Elle sait que je hais les aiguilles. Elle enlève enfin l'objet de ma chair et se retourne.

Je regarde mes alentours - son labo est encore en bordel. Des documents éparpillés partout, flacons remplis de substances non-identifiées dans tous les coins, outils de torture, comme je les appelle, sur chaque surface. Je grimace devant cet environnement épouvantable, ignorant le regard en coin moqueur que je reçois.

"Tu n'as pas amené Rivaille ce soir," dit-elle, interrompant le silence. Toujours celle à faire ressortir les sujets sensibles.

"Il est puni. Il a eu un petit dérapage." Car oui, celui-ci était assez innocent.

"Petit dérapage, huh." Elle me lance un regard méfiant. Je déteste ça. Mon frère n'est pas un barbare, mais tout le monde le met dans le même panier que tous les vampires sauvages qui traînent dehors - esprit perdu, remplacé par la soif. Je ravale ma colère. S'emporter dans un bâtiment rempli à ras-bord de chasseurs n'est jamais une bonne idée.

"Personne n'est mort, Hanji. Il n'est pas allé jusque là depuis longtemps, je pense qu'il fait vraiment des progrès." Et Dieu sait que c'est un miracle.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle," répond-elle, manifestement encore sceptique, mais elle ne pose pas plus de questions. Elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas mettre une créature ancienne furieuse, ce qui est assez surprenant venant d'elle. Ça l'amuserait probablement.

L'odeur de son labo commence à m'agacer - différentes sortes de sang, de produits chimiques, même de l'ail - il est temps de s'en aller. "Je dois partir, je n'oserais pas faire attendre le big boss."

Elle lève un sourcil, mais ne se risque pas à poser des questions. "Amuse-toi bien, alors," dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "À bientôt, trésor."

Je fais la moue en entendant le surnom et me lève. J'ai bien peur que la nuit ne soit loin d'être terminée.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et commence à traverser le couloir, ignorant les regards et les chuchotements qui accompagnent toujours mes venues ici. Les chasseurs peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils regardent encore mon espèce avec dégoût, et ce sera toujours le cas, pactes en jeu ou non.

Je ne m'aventure pas à prendre l'ascenseur. Je peux marcher jusqu'au dernier étage aussi vite, et je ne veux aucun contact quel qu'il soit avec des boutons répugnants que des gens répugnants n'arrêtent pas de toucher jour et nuit. J'ai du mal à contenir un frisson en y pensant.

J'arrive à destination en un rien de temps, et quelques minutes à l'avance. J'entre dans un large couloir. Les murs sont décorés de peintures hors de prix et quelques sculptures ornent la pièce ici et là - pas besoin de se demander où partent leurs fonds. À moins que tout cela ne soit venu de la poche du patron, ce qui serait loin d'être étonnant. Le seul étage décoré ainsi est le  _sien_ , après tout.

Je m'arrête en face de son bureau, tout au fond du couloir. Je suis toujours en avance. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre à côté de moi. La seule partie souterraine du bâtiment est un parking, et le reste est entièrement couvert de fenêtres, ce qui rend une attaque de vampires impossible en journée. La nuit, ils ont des stores recouverts d'argent. C'est une vraie forteresse, même d'après les normes des chasseurs. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où viennent leurs financements, mais c'est une information gardée secrète. J'ai du mal à penser à une activité à la fois légale et si lucrative.

Une minute avant mon rendez-vous, je toque à la porte. J'envoie un regard mauvais à la petite caméra au coin du plafond, sachant qu'ils serait en train de regarder. La porte s'ouvre après quelques secondes.

"Levi, juste à temps, comme toujours." Il m'offre un léger sourire et m'invite à entrer, mais je sais que ce ne sont que des apparences. Aucune chance que cet homme aie de vraies émotions. Je m'assieds en face de son bureau, croisant les bras et les jambes, et il prend place de l'autre côté. "Il semblerait que tu doives répondre des crimes de ton frère une fois encore. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené?"

Il connaît la réponse, non? Je le regarde dans les yeux. "Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, Smith. Si il décidait de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied à ton étage, toute ta petite armée n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre. Je ne risquerai pas sa vie."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas en bas?" Son sourire reste fixé sur place, quel connard.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C'est toi le problème." Après une petite bataille de regards, il baisse le sien vers le dossier d'aujourd'hui. Il l'ouvre.

"Eren Jäger, dix-sept ans. Un étudiant de seconde à Rose, rien de moins." Jäger, huh? Je me mords la lèvre. Evidemment il a fallu que ce soit un de ses élèves. Je jure que s'il tente de nous accuser de conspiration, la situation va vite dégénérer. "J'ai vu la morsure moi-même, mais le garçon n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en soucier. Je suspecte l'utilisation illégale de vos pouvoirs en plus de l'agression. Qu'as-tu à dire pour votre défense?"

"Pourquoi soupçonner Rivaille?" Je n'ai que peu d'espoir sur cette question, mais on ne sait jamais.

"Ta voiture a été filmée par une caméra de surveillance, et il paraîtrait que tu sois parti avec deux personnes, l'une d'elle ressemblant étonnamment à Eren." Il fait une pause, me laissant goûter la défaite. "Tu ne devrais pas te garer devant un magasin pour commettre des crimes, Ackerman."

Donc je suis complice, et ça a été filmé. Magnifique. Au moins personne n'est mort, ce qui rend les choses beaucoup plus simples. Je dois juste l'empêcher de parler de préméditation et négocier sera bien plus facile.

"Je répète ma question. Admettez-vous avoir utilisé vos pouvoirs illégalement après l'agression?"

Question simple. "J'admet l'usage d'un pouvoir d'amnésie sur le gamin." Je m'arrête pour regarder ses yeux s'illuminer brièvement. "Mais seulement dans l'intention de protéger notre anonymat. Comme le dit la loi, s'assurer que ni vampires ni chasseurs ne soient découverts vient avant tout,  _monsieur_."

Son expression reste rigide, mais je peux sentir la légère trace de défaite émanant de lui, ou peut-être que mon sarcasme l'embête. "Je vois."

Je saisis ma chance. "J'aimerais plaider le handicap pour Rivaille."

Il me fixe, clairement contrarié. J'avoue savourer ce regard au moins un peu. Il se donne un instant de réflexion, bien que nous connaissions tous deux sa réponse - il l'avait probablement prévue depuis le début, le connaissant. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas sauter la défense et passer directement aux négociations, dans ce cas?"

Gagné. Je hoche la tête et le regarde fermer le dossier. Il savait sûrement que l'on en arriverait ici. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller au tribunal des vampires - si le handicap était validé, nous aurions un avantage considérable. Une simple morsure n'est pas assez pour qu'il prenne ce risque.

"Puisque c'est loin d'être la première fois que nous en arrivons là, tu dois comprendre mon obligation d'augmenter la mise." Il m'envoie son regard de glace habituel. Je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

"Et à quoi pensais-tu?" Je redoute la réponse, rien de bon ne peux m'arriver à ce stade.

"Tu vas rejoindre une patrouille."

Pardon? Ce con veut que je les rejoigne? "Pour que tes petits soldats me tuent sur le terrain et accusent un sauvage? Va te faire foutre." Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

"Levi, nous faisons ceci depuis trop longtemps. Si tu ne veux pas risquer l'exécution de ton frère, accepte. Tes services actuels ne suffisent plus."

Bordel.

"Tu sais te battre, et l'on compte de plus en plus de sauvages, bien que la raison de leur arrivée soit inconnue. Nous avons besoin d'un vampire compétent dans nos rangs." Il me fixe, attendant une réponse. Les sauvages causent des problèmes dans chaque camp, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup aidé les chasseurs - de plus en plus avec chaque cime commis par Rivaille. Les pactes sont sensés entretenir une alliance... ce ne sont que des conneries. Si les chasseurs arrêtaient d'abuser de leur pouvoir, peut-être que j'accepterais sans hésitation.

Mais si je refuse, alors...

"Je sais que la tâche est difficile, mais ce ne sera pas si affreux que tu ne le penses." Mensonges. "Pense à ta famille."

Ce connard sait viser, au moins.

"Qu'en dis-tu?"

Je remonte les yeux vers lui, envoyant le plus de dagues possibles en sa direction. "Je vais le faire."

Il se relaxe dans son fauteuil, manifestement satisfait. Son arrogance finira par le perdre. "Bien. Reviens samedi soir, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sera expliqué. Sois à l'armurerie à une heure. Mike t'y attendra."

Il me congédie d'un geste de la main. Enculé.

Je quitte son bureau, furieux. Rivaille ne va pas aimer ça, et moi non plus. Faire d'un vampire un chasseur, qu'est-ce que ce con a encore fumé?

 

* * *

 

J'arrive devant la maison. La marche jusqu'ici m'a permis de me calmer, au moins. Maintenant, la partie plus délicate: en informer Rivaille sans le faire flipper. Je déverrouille la porte et entre. La bonne nouvelle est que je peux le sentir ici, en train de s'ennuyer, ce qui veut dire qu'il a écouté et qu'il n'est pas sorti, pour une fois. Je retire mes chaussures et les aligne près de la porte, grimaçant devant le désordre qu'il a laissé dans le salon. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me mettre à ranger, puisqu'il entre dans la pièce.

"Salut!" Il me fait un petit signe de la main, mais remarque très rapidement mon humeur, laissant son sourire disparaître. "Ça va?"

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle en premier?" Je m'assieds dans le canapé, et il fait de même. Il commence à réfléchir.

"Uh, bah, c'est évidemment à propos de l'accident, mais... est-ce que ça peut attendre?" Il se tourne vers moi, réajustant ses lunettes. "Je veux dire, on n'a pas eu une soirée à nous deux depuis longtemps et t'es clairement pas occupé, du coup je pensais que quand tu rentrerais on pourrait faire un truc ensemble, genre jouer aux jeux-vidéos ou quoi, vu que j'en ai acheté l'autre soir, et je voulais aussi te parler de quelques trucs, et je sais à quel point t'es fatigué donc je me disais que tu pourrais te reposer, aussi, et tu devais m'aider à-"

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, réussissant à le faire taire. Ce n'est pas que je n'y suis pas habitué, mais ses monologues me montent rapidement au cerveau. "Désolé, mais c'est important." Il se démoralise un peu. "On pourra faire quelque chose après avoir parlé, si tu es toujours de bonne humeur à ce moment-là."

Il hoche doucement la tête, ajustant encore ses lunettes inutiles. "La bonne nouvelle d'abord."

Bon choix. "On n'ira pas au tribunal, et j'ai réussi à négocier. Tu n'auras pas de problèmes."

Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou dans une étreinte de remerciement. Il reste immobile quelques secondes, tentant manifestement d'éviter la suite de la conversation.

Je pose mes mains dans son dos. "Et pour la mauvaise nouvelle," je le sens soupirer, "Erwin a augmenté les enjeux. Je ne pouvais pas refuser et il n'aurait jamais changé d'avis." Je fais une courte pause, redoutant la nouvelle, bien que je la connaisse déjà. "Il me fait rejoindre une patrouille."

Nous restons là en silence un instant. Une fois qu'il finit de comprendre l'information, je le sens expirer dans mon cou. "Quoi?"

Je le repousse légèrement jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "Je dois aller dans leur base samedi pour qu'ils m'expliquent tout. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerai, mais ce sera bientôt."

Il me fixe comme si j'avais soudainement deux têtes de plus. Mes mains tracent des courbes aléatoires sur son dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Ma voix se transforme en un murmure. "Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, et à moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix." Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Peut-être que je l'ai cassé.

Il ouvre enfin la bouche, laissant s'échapper un chuchotement. "Tu vas devoir tuer des gens?"

Je hoche lentement la tête. Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. "Seulement des sauvages. Personne de sensé ou d'innocent."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Mais, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

Il s'éloigne rapidement de moi, je bégaye un semblant d'excuse alors qu'il quitte la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Bordel de merde.

Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier avec un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que je dirais une chose pareille? Il sait que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un sauvage, mais…

Je ferme les yeux, stoppant le fil de mes pensées.

Bien joué, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmh ce bon point de vue de Levi!
> 
> Les choses se mettent tranquillement en place, on va pouvoir accélérer la cadence ~


	5. Enlèvement

_Quelle vie de merde._

Évidemment il avait fallu ajouter les menaces d’un psychopathe à tout le reste. J’aurais dû écouter mon instinct et m’enfuir la première fois que ce mec bizarre est venu me parler. Et la barre ne s’est pas redressée aujourd’hui. Pourquoi je me suis mis en tête de venir en cours? Je savais que je n’arriverais pas à me concentrer - encore moins à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Et si je me fais mettre en retenue, je jure que quelqu’un d’ _autre_ recevra mon poing dans la gueule.

J’arrive - une fois de plus - devant le bureau du directeur. Je toque. Pas de réponse. J’entre et m’assieds en face de son bureau, pour changer. Il savait que j’allais venir, après tout, alors pourquoi n’est-il pas là?

Comme la dernière fois, des dossiers traînent sur son bureau. Je reconnais celui avec la bande rouge… un petit coup d’oeil ne ferait pas de mal, si? Je suis déjà bien impliqué dans l’histoire de ces gars - autant récolter un peu plus d’informations.

Je prends le dossier de la pile. Au moment où je l’ouvre, j’entends des pas s’approcher au loin. Je me fige un instant, et je prends la décision la plus stupide et risquée possible - je fourre le dossier dans mon sac.

Le directeur Smith entre alors que je me redresse. Il ne semble pas y prêter attention, ce qui est un miracle. Espérons qu’il ne remarque pas l’absence du dossier.

Il me salue d’un hochement de tête et se dirige vers l’autre extrémité du bureau, puis met les dossiers de côté. Je sens une goutte de sueur apparaître sur ma tempe. Je la frotte de la main. Il utilise brièvement son téléphone avant de s’asseoir.

Notre conversation ne dure pas - je finis avec quelques heures de retenue, tout comme l’autre connard. J’espère que ma nervosité n’était pas trop flagrante. À quoi je pensais, sérieux?

Je quitte rapidement la pièce. Malheureusement, le destin n’a pas l’air de m’aimer aujourd’hui.

“Jäger, attends!”

Je retiens un grognement et me retourne lentement. Face-de-cheval envahit mon champ de vision, trottant jusqu’à moi. “Tu veux quoi?” Je lui demande. J’ai pas le temps de m’intéresser à ses conneries.

“Je veux juste parler,” répond-il, s’arrêtant juste devant moi. “Tu sais que tu peux pas juste continuer à m’ignorer.” Il me lance un regard agacé, comme si j’étais l’unique raison de nos différents, et je fais de même.

“Sortir avec Armin ne veut pas dire que je vais automatiquement t’apprécier,” je réplique, regard déterminé.

“Non, et je t’aime pas non plus,” dit-il en haussant les épaules, “mais on devrait au moins se parler comme les adultes que l’on n’est pas. Attends-moi derrière l’école. Je vais chercher Armin.”

Il tourne les sabots et s’en va sans me laisser l’opportunité de répondre. Je soupire, j’imagine que je le ferai pour mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on doit parler de toute façon? J’ai déjà dit à Armin ce que je pensais, et ils savent tous deux que la hache de guerre ne sera pas enterrée.

Je commence à marcher dans le sens opposé, vers la porte de derrière, qui est interdite aux étudiants. Les surveillants ne se doutent même pas du fait que tout le monde y est déjà passé au moins une fois - ils ne la verrouillent jamais. J’essaie quand même de rester silencieux. Tout le monde est déjà parti et je suis en possession d’un dossier volé, après tout.

Le dossier…

Je n’ai toujours aucune idée de pourquoi ces Ackermans y sont mentionnés et de quelle manière ils sont liés à l’école. Foutu Jean et ses essais diplomatiques foireux. Je comptais rentrer chez moi à toute vitesse et le lire, et voilà que je dois participer à une dispute - ce n’est jamais une simple conversation avec ce gars - tout en flippant à l’idée de me faire prendre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l’ai volé? Des menaces de morts auraient dû m’empêcher de chercher plus loin. Je dois être vachement con.

J’arrive enfin à la porte, inaperçu, et me glisse à travers. Elle mène à une petite cour avec une partie sous toit, loin des yeux d’une quelconque autorité, aussi connue sous le nom de ‘coin des fumeurs’. Heureusement, il n’y a personne en vue.

Je lève la tête vers un ciel rempli de menaçants nuages gris. J’espère ne pas devoir rentrer sous la pluie, et à cause de Jean, en plus. Je me réfugie dans la partie couverte.

Je n’ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir la porte s’ouvrir. Hélas, ce n’est ni Face-de-cheval, ni Armin qui me rejoint. Ce sont quatre personnes. Elles me remarquent et approchent sans dire un mot. Je suis fichu. Je reconnais l’infirmière - la scientifique folle - Mademoiselle Zoe, suivie de son assistant. Mais ces deux-là ne poseraient pas de problème. Le karma a un sens de l’humour merdique. J’évite le regard du directeur Smith, et je me rends compte que je connais la quatrième personne. Le serveur de Maria’s.

J’aurais supposé qu’ils se retrouvent ici pendant leurs pauses, mais ils sont tous en train de me fixer - semblant attendre une réaction - et je ne comprends pas pourquoi le serveur les accompagne. De légères gouttes d’eau commencent à tomber du ciel. Ce silence est insupportable.

Le directeur est celui qui le brise.

“Eren Jäger,” commence-t-il, son ton me figeant sur place, “je pense que tu as quelque chose qui m’appartient.”

Ma respiration se saccade. Mon regard passe désespérément d’une personne à l’autre, mais ils ne font qu’attendre. Je regarde la porte, le toit, le ciel, eux. Je n’arrive pas à formuler un seul mot, je sens mes yeux larmoyer. Monsieur Smith s’en rend compte.

“Tout va bien, Eren,” dit-il d’une voix plus douce, “viens avec nous et on trouvera une solution. C’est normal de faire des erreurs.”

Mademoiselle Zoe m’offre un léger sourire. Je me force à faire un pas en avant, puis un autre, puis un autre.

Ils me laissent les dépasser et arriver jusqu’à la porte. Je tends ma main vers la poignée, mais je n’ai pas le temps de l’atteindre. On tire ma tête en arrière, et je ne parviens qu’à m’étrangler sur un cri avant qu’un bras s’enroule autour de ma gorge dans une prise ferme. Je griffe le membre, essaie de me libérer, incapable de prendre une seule inspiration, des points noirs apparaissant dans ma vision, corps s’engourdissant, panique prenant le dessus.

Mon esprit dérive.

 

* * *

 

_Je ne peux pas bouger._

_Je force me yeux à s’ouvrir doucement. Je comprends rapidement la raison de mon immobilité; des cordes et des sangles de cuir me gardent attaché à une table en métal. Je laisse instinctivement s’échapper un cri, écoute son écho dans la pièce vide, attendant nerveusement une quelconque réponse. Des pas lents commencent à s’approcher._

_Mon coeur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, jusque dans ma gorge, mes oreilles. Où suis-je? Qui approche? Je ferme les yeux._

_Les pas s’arrêtent juste à côté de moi. Je ne regarde pas.._

_“Eren?”_

_La voix est familière - trop familière. Je ne bouge pas, ne regarde pas, ne respire pas. Peut-être qu’il partira, peut-être qu’il ne me fera pas de mal, peut-être que je peux trouver un moyen de sortir._

_“Ça va juste pincer une seconde. N’aie pas peur.”_

_Il pose une main sur mon bras. Mes yeux s’ouvrent subitement et trouvent les siens, il est flou, déformé, dévisagé, mais je sais qu’il sourit. Il sourit toujours quand il m’amène dans cette pièce._

_Je sens un pincement dans mon bras, mais je ne regarde pas - je sais ce qu’il est en train de faire._

_Il y a une douleur sourde à l’arrière de mon crâne, battant au même rythme que mon coeur. Je commence à voir des étoiles._

_“Eren?”_

_Je referme les yeux, sa voix résonne dans ma tête._

_“Réveille-toi.”_

_J’ai la tête qui tourne._

 

“Eren Jäger.”

Une douleur aiguë et soudaine contre ma joue me sort de mon sommeil. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, mais je ne vois rien, tout est noir. La panique se noue dans mon ventre.

“Enfin,” dit une voix peu familière, au ton étrangement enjoué, “J’ai bien cru que l’anesthésique t’avait eu pour de bon! Je m’appelle Moblit. C’est un plaisir d’enfin te rencontrer, Eren.”

Je prends une inspiration tremblante. Ma bouche est sèche, ma tête douloureuse, je ne peux bouger aucun de mes membres, et je me rends compte que j’ai les yeux bandés, assis sur une chaise. J’entends l’homme se déplacer.

“Dommage que tu doives être attaché pour notre première rencontre. Pas que ça me désole énormément, c’est le seul état dans lequel la plupart des gens me connaissent.”

Je ravale ma peur et essaie de me détendre, du métal s’enfonce dans mes poignets à chaque mouvement.

“J’ai quelques questions pour toi.” Il parle doucement, ignorant complètement la nature de la situation. Je respire profondément.

“Q-qu’est-ce que vous voulez?” Je bégaye trop à mon goût en posant la question.

Je l’entends se rapprocher. “Vas-tu répondre honnêtement à mes interrogations? Ça rendrait les choses bien plus simples pour nous deux.”

Je reste silencieux un instant, creusant les recoins de mon cerveau à la recherche de la raison de ma présence ici. Je me souviens avoir attendu Jean, puis… puis le directeur est venu à sa place. Les visages des jumeaux apparaissent dans mon esprit. C’est à propos du dossier? D’eux?

“Écoute,” il interrompt ma suite de pensées, gardant une voix stable, “je sais que cette situation n’est pas idéale, mais tu devrais coopérer. Comme ça, je ne devrai pas utiliser des moyens plus salissants pour te faire parler.”

“D’accord.” Je crache rapidement le mot. Je n’ai aucune envie de découvrir ces ‘moyens’, et je n’ai de toute façon aucune idée sur les activités des jumeaux. Il s’en rendra compte, non?

“Bien.” Il semble de nouveau joyeux. “Es-tu le fils de Grisha Jäger?”

“Je - oui.” J’hésite un peu. Je ne m’attendais pas à une question sur mon père. “Pourquoi? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir?”

“Chut,” me gronde-t-il, “je suis celui qui pose les question ici. Je me contenterais de simples réponses si j’étais toi. Où est ton père?”

“Je ne sais pas.”

Je peux l’entendre s’approcher lentement, jusqu’à ce que sa respiration atteigne mon visage. Sa voix se fait murmure contre mon oreille. “N’essaie jamais de me mentir.” L’avertissement est clair et me fait frissonner - mais je n’ai pas menti.

Ma voix tremble quand je réponds. “Je vous jure que je n’en sais rien. Il est parti il y a des années, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis. Si c’est lui que vous voulez, je ne peux pas vous aider.”

Il se recule de quelques pas, à mon grand soulagement. Il revient à un ton plus amical. “Que sais-tu de ses recherches?”

“Il - c’était un chirurgien, très respecté. Il ne me laissait pas aller dans son bureau, je ne sais pas sur quoi il travaillait-”

“Je t’ai dit de ne pas mentir.” Sa voix me fige sur place - il semble énervé. Je ne mentais pas, pas totalement. “Écoute, je sais de source sûre que tu étais impliqué dans un de ses projets. Si tu ne m’en parles pas, je vais devoir être méchant. Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, si?”

J’entends des tintements métalliques. Je tente d’avaler la boule dans ma gorge avant de répondre. “Je jure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.”

Le silence emplit la pièce. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, essayant de ne pas paniquer. L’obscurité me rend de plus en plus nerveux. Si seulement je pouvais jeter un oeil - m’assurer qu’il ne choisit pas une lame avec laquelle m’empaler, inspecter la pièce, chercher une sortie.

Mais je ne vois que des formes aléatoires dansant derrière mes paupières, n’entends que le sang couler dans mes veines, ne sens rien d’autre que l’humidité de mes paumes.

Mais il brise le silence. “Pourquoi voler le dossier?”

Je soupire - de soulagement, d’appréhension. “J’étais juste curieux,” dis-je doucement, “ça avait l’air confidentiel, et j’ai essayé de jeter un oeil. Mais j’ai entendu quelqu’un arriver, et j’ai paniqué. Je n’avais pas prévu de le voler.”

“Tu ne connaissais donc pas son contenu? Et tu veux me faire gober ça?” Je retiens un frisson. Une menace de mort dans l’ombre d’une allée résonne dans mon esprit. Si je révèle quoi que ce soit, le frère me tuera. Si non, cet homme me poussera à bout.

“Par pitié,” je supplie, m’abandonnant à la peur, “je jure que je n’en savais rien. Je pensais pas que c’était important. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de le lire!”

“Très bien.” Les mots m’offrent un fil d’espoir auquel m’agripper. Puis il cède. “Je vais te dire ce qui s’est passé. Tu savais exactement ce qu’il y avait dans ce dossier, parce que tu es lié à certaines personnes d’intérêt. Deux personnes. Vois-tu où je veux en venir?”

“Je - Je sais p- je suis-”

“N’essaie pas de faire le con. Tu ne veux pas empirer les choses.” De nouveaux bruits métalliques illustrent sa menace. Je recommence à avoir des vertiges.

“Écoutez,” je tente désespérement, “je n’ai rien à voir avec eux, je suis juste-”

“Eux? Pourrais-tu être un peu plus précis?”

Merde. Je cherche une explication, une excuse, _quelque chose._ Mais je ne trouve rien. Je tire sur les chaînes à mes poignets et chevilles, les laissant creuser dans ma peau.

Il s’approche de nouveau de moi. Mais cette fois, il porte rapidement une lame à ma joue.

Il la laisser couper légèrement, libérant une goutte de sang.

“Aller,” demande-t-il impatiemment, “on m’a dit de ne pas trop t’abimer, et je déteste désobéir aux ordres.”

J’inspire rapidement, incapable de garder une voix stable. “Je - c’était un accident. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont - je jure que je n’en sais rien-”

“Ne me fais pas rire,” insiste-t-il, pressant la lame plus intensément, “le fils Jäger, prétendant avoir rencontré les Ackerman par hasard, puis avoir dérobé un dossier confidentiel par pure curiosité? Pardonne-moi si je soupçonne une once de malhonnêteté.”

Il me laisse réfléchir à ses mots. Il enlève soudainement la lame de mon visage, et la plante violemment dans le dossier de ma chaise, à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

“Dis-moi ce que t’a fait ton père avant que je ne l’enfonce dans ta chair-”

Trois rapides cognements sur la porte interrompent ses menaces. Nous nous immobilisons un instant, reprenant notre respiration, attentifs. Trois nouveaux coups, et il s’éloigne doucement.

“Oui?” Sa voix est étonnamment calme, débarrassée de toute colère. Une porte s’ouvre. Une voix familière se fait entendre, mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer dessus. Mon esprit tourne, se trouble.

“Moblit! Désolée d’interrompre ton petit jeu, mais j’ai besoin de toi au labo d’urgence. Tu dois voir ça, le petit est fascinant.”

“Je serai là dans une seconde.”

Un grincement, et la porte se referme.

“Ne bouge pas. Je reviens.”

J’écoute ses pas s’éloigner, trop épuisé pour être soulagé. Je me détends du mieux possible.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour retomber dans l’inconscience.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre pauvre Eren, je suis presque désolée de le martyriser... Presque.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!
> 
> Merci à captainriren sur DeviantArt pour [ce dessin superbe!](https://www.deviantart.com/captainriren/art/COMMISSION-Blood-Brothers-791574039)


	6. Culpabilité

_Je continue à courir le long du couloir, sans savoir quoi chercher, prêt à encaisser une nouvelle attaque. Le silence est insupportable. Ces appartements sont abandonnés depuis longtemps, laissés à leur sort, offerts à l’emprise sombre de cette ville._

_J'atteins une intersection, me stoppant net quand un bruit se fait entendre. Un pleur, un enfant? Au nord d’ici, apparemment, je tourne donc. J’avance à travers le long couloir pour trouver sa source. Après avoir dépassé quelques portes, la radio en ma possession commence à émettre des bruits parasites. Arme prête à frapper, je ralentis ma progression._

_Devant moi, le chemin est obstrué par des barres de métal. Les interférences se font plus fortes. Je continue._

_Une lueur rouge apparaît derrière la barricade, prenant forme, celle d’une silhouette, prise de légères convulsions. Ne me lâchant pas du regard. J'atteins les barres et inspecte la chose._

 “Mec c’est Pyramid Head!” s’exclame Rivaille, appuyé contre moi sur le canapé. “C’est genre, le grand méchant du jeu, et il est super cool!”

 Dommage que je n’aie pas d’arme à feu pour lui montrer qui fait la loi. “Je sais, j’ai vu le film.”

 “Ew.”

 Était-ce un si mauvais film? Je ne m’attarde pas sur cette pensée et j’entre dans la pièce la plus proche. Un vrai spectacle m’accueille lorsque je passe la porte: une traînée de sang aboutissant à un fauteuil dans lequel se trouve un corps, tourné vers une télévision n’émettant que de la neige. Rivaille suit ma progression attentivement, bien qu’il dise avoir trop peur pour jouer lui-même. Qui aurait cru qu’un jour, des images sur un écran pourraient effrayer la plus effrayante des créatures?

 Il utilise sa peur comme excuse pour son silence peu caractéristique, ce qui me fait ressentir des vagues d’inquiétude. Il sait que je ne le crois pas - pourquoi mentir?

 Je trouve une clé dans la pièce, mais je mets le jeu en pause pour me tourner vers mon frère. Il ne pose pas de question et se contente de quitter mon épaule pour se laisser retomber contre le dossier. Je dépose la manette.

 Je me tâte de lui demander la raison de son humeur maussade, prenant un moment pour réfléchir à comment adresser la chose. Censurer mes mots en sa présence semble étrange et me laisse un goût amer, mais je dois faire attention après le faux pas de l’autre nuit. Il s’est mit à réfléchir énormément. Des pensées profondes qui n’arrêtent pas d’envahir son esprit, le laissant hésitant et vulnérable, le forçant à se faire face à lui-même. Des pensées enterrées depuis des décennies - qu’est-ce qui les a libérées? 

 Mes yeux tombent sur son cou autour duquel un ruban noir est élégamment noué. Je tends lentement la main vers une des extrémités et tire. Il se dénoue sans accroc. 

 Je le laisse tomber entre nous, dévoilant deux points sombres sur sa peau de porcelaine. Je lève une main et laisse le bout de mes doigts les effleurer; un contact aérien, détaché, mais stable et prudent. Rivaille ferme les yeux, laissant s’échapper un soupir. Les petites marques semblent s’embraser sous mon inspection, mémentos ineffaçables de sa renaissance, cicatrices en rappel de sa chute, de son destin macabre, ne manquant jamais à me faire un pincement au coeur. 

 "Tu peux me parler," dis-je dans un murmure, apeuré de briser le silence, conscient des horreurs qui tourmentent son esprit.

 Effrayé de la culpabilité que je sens s’installer dans le creux de mon ventre.

 Ma main grimpe vers ses mèches soyeuses, l’incitant à me regarder. Il le fait - bien qu’hésitant. Les mots quittent mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse les arrêter, “Je suis désolé.”

 Ses yeux s’écarquillent légèrement et il secoue la tête, refusant la signification de mes paroles. Il a raison - se lamenter ne changera rien - mais je ne trouve aucun autre moyen de gérer tout cela. Un goût fantôme de chair envahit ma bouche.

 Rivaille réagit instantanément à ma détresse, agrippant ma main et se levant du canapé. Il m’entraîne jusqu’à ma chambre et me fait m’asseoir sur mon lit. Il se dirige ensuite vers mon vieux poste de radio et lance une musique aléatoire à haut volume dans une distraction plus que nécessaire.

 “Concentre-toi là-dessus et chante,” ordonne-t-il rapidement, “Je vais te chercher un en-cas.”

 Comme si j’allais chanter, mais je hoche quand même la tête. Je laisse mon esprit osciller au rythme de la chanson, noyant les pensées malsaines qui menacent de s’en emparer.

 Le léger bourdonnement du micro-ondes se fait entendre, suivi par une odeur familière - trop familière, par ma faute. Je tente de faire taire mes sens exacerbés. 

 Je n’y arrive pas, je me concentre alors sur l’odeur.

 L’arôme qui rend ma gorge sèche, mes dents douloureuses, mes yeux embués, le parfum qui me rend un peu plus vivant, un peu plus tangible, un peu plus monstre. Mes canines commencent à pousser sur ma langue, risquant de percer la chair souple. La douleur ne me dérangerait pas.

 La porte s’ouvre, laissant entrer Rivaille, ma tasse préférée entre les mains. Un cadeau d’anniversaire - lequel? Je ne m’en souviens plus. ‘Sang de mes ennemis’ est inscrit dessus en grandes lettres criardes.

 Le lit s’affaisse lorsqu’il s’assied près de moi et me tend la tasse, que j’accepte sans broncher. La chaleur subite contre mes paumes arrive à calmer mes nerfs. Je prends une première gorgée, non sans plaisir, avant de lui en offrir une. Il me jette un regard désapprobateur mais se résigne tout de même, grimaçant devant le goût amer. Je m’y suis habitué, bien que nous ayons connu mieux. Et le boeuf est loin d’être le pire.

 Je récupère ma boisson et remarque un ruban désormais violet autour du cou de Rivaille, assorti à son pull trop grand pour lui. Tout est mieux que le noir.

 “T’as pas chanté,” dit-il en faisant la moue, feignant la déception. Je lève les yeux au ciel et avale le reste de mon en-cas, désormais incapable de le savourer.

 La chaleur est faible et succincte mais tout de même appréciable, me faisant frissonner dans un léger soupir. Je laisse mes paupières chuter. Mes yeux et ma bouche sont en feu, mes dents fourmillent, ma gorge s’assèche rapidement. Il n’y a jamais assez, jamais assez bien. 

 “C’est pas grave, pour l’autre nuit,” chuchote Rivaille, bruyant dans ce silence. Je hoche la tête, gardant les yeux fermés et prenant de grandes inspirations dans l’espoir de chasser les pensées cramoisies. “Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, j’étais juste sur les nerfs.”

 Je me retiens de m’excuser une nouvelle fois; aucune raison de continuer à remuer la question. J’ouvre finalement les yeux et me tourne vers lui, gravant une millième image de son sourire dans le fond de mon esprit. Ma pensée suivante se faufile hors de mes lèvres, “Tu te gères de mieux en mieux. On va vite te réparer.”

 Son visage se tord en un large sourire, de petites rides se formant aux coins de ses yeux, et il se penche prestement vers moi pour poser un léger baiser sur ma tempe. Il s’écarte ensuite et se met à se trémousser sur le lit. “On peut aller se promener?” demande-t-il, désireux d’enfin être autorisé à sortir. Je commence à peine à hocher la tête avant qu’il ne se rue hors de la pièce et vers sa propre chambre.

 Je suis heureux qu’il ait retrouvé son enthousiasme.

 Je me lève sur des jambes chancelantes et mets un pantalon convenable avant de me diriger vers la porte d’entrée pour l’attendre. J’essaie de deviner quel genre de tenue il aura choisi; son sens de la mode est toujours surprenant, si controversé. Je m’attends presque à le voir arriver dans une robe jaune vif, puis je me rappelle qu’il n’est pas _si_ burlesque, seulement un peu original sur les bords. 

 Je relève la tête quand il envahit ma vision périphérique et mes yeux trouvent rapidement son cou - ruban vert, bien. La tension de mes épaules s’amenuise et je l’inspecte de haut en bas. Parka bleu clair, jeans foncé, bottes noires. Rien d’extravagant, au grand malheur de mon amusement. 

 Il me dépasse pour ouvrir la porte et se précipite dehors. Je le suis, n’oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte derrière moi, et nous commençons à marcher en silence.

 Je garde un oeil sur le trottoir pour éviter de marcher dans quoi que ce soit de douteux. Je hais cet endroit. Les lampadaires palpitent au-dessus de nous, des sacs poubelles jonchent chaque coin de rue, des silhouettes battent en retraite dans l’ombre quand l’on s’approche un peu trop, des fluides non-identifiés recouvrent les pavés. On pourrait s’acheter une vraie maison, un manoir, une île, mais ils nous trouveraient. Ils trouveraient Rivaille. Alors ça me convient, on peut vivre ici tant qu’il est en sécurité.

 Les maisons se font plus rares alors qu’il nous mène vers un chemin marquant l’entrée de la forêt. La nuit est plus silencieuse qu’à l’accoutumée, les feuilles tremblantes dans le vent hivernal étant le seul son autre que nos pas. 

 Je pensais qu’il voudrait parler.

 J’envoie ce que je pense être des regards discrets dans sa direction, essayant de déchiffrer son expression, mais rien n’y fait. Ne pas être capable de comprendre sa réflexion intérieure m’est singulier, mais je ne pose pas de question - il m’en parlera si je dois savoir quoi que ce soit.

 “Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de veste?” demande-t-il, brisant le silence. Je le regarde de travers.

 “Pourquoi tu en portes une? C’est pas comme si on pouvait avoir froid.”

 Il me lance un petit sourire, “C’est pas toi qui insiste toujours qu’on se fonde dans la masse? ‘ _Rivaille, arrête de porter des vêtements si voyants’, ‘Rivaille, n’oublie pas tes lentilles de couleur cette fois’, ‘Riv-’_ ”

 J’interromps son imitation puérile de mes précieux conseils d’une voix sévère, “Ça va, personne ne pensera que je bois du sang juste parce que je porte pas de veste en hiver.” La courbe de ses lèvres devient malicieuse.

 “ _‘Rivaille, le but est d’attirer le moins d’attention possible, donc même si-’_ ”

 “Ouais bah, il y a personne dans la forêt à une heure pareille.”

 Il se met à rire et je mets ma capuche pour le bannir de ma vue. Quel morveux. 

 Nous continuons à marcher, des feuilles mortes craquant sous nos bottes, la lumière de la lune s'immisçant entre les branches presque nues, la nature chantant dans le lointain. J’aime le froid. Le soleil passe de moins en moins de temps dans le ciel, laissant la lune le remplacer, chassant les humains dans leurs habitations et nous laissant maîtres dans les nuits plus longues. 

 Laissant les sauvages régner dans les rues; je devrai bientôt les combattre.

 Laisser Rivaille seul après le crépuscule n’a jamais été plaisant, et je vais devoir le faire bien trop souvent suivant l’horaire que les chasseurs m’auront concocté. Son contrôle sur lui-même s’est certes amélioré, mais le risque est toujours élevé. Chaines, cadenas et argent tentent de se faufiler dans mon esprit, mais j’élimine rapidement ces pensées. Rivaille n’est pas un animal, et il n’est pas cinglé - pas vraiment. C’est ma faute que son esprit est malade et ma responsabilité de faire ce qu’il faut pour l’aider.

 “Je veux pas que tu y ailles,” dit-il, sa voix me faisant sursauter légèrement. Lit-il dans mes pensées?

 “Je sais, mais je suis obligé.” Je ne veux pas non plus.

 “Je sais pas si je peux le faire.”

 Je me tourne vers lui, stoppant notre avancée. Des ombres dansent sur ses yeux, est-ce simplement la lune qui dessine ces motifs? Je veux lui dire que je lui fais confiance, mais ce n’est pas le cas, par pour cela. Je veux le rassurer, lui dire que je resterai, lui dire que je ne massacrerai pas ces créatures, le prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je ne pourrais jamais.

 Alors je ne le fais pas.

 “Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils s’attendent à ce que je travaille pour eux, mais je vais devoir rester aussi longtemps qu’ils le souhaitent,” commence-je, sentant déjà sa déception. “Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi, et je sais à quel point ça peut empirer quand tu es seul, mais tu vas devoir être fort.” Je le regarde dans les yeux, immobile, en l’attente de quelque compréhension.

 “Et si je tue quelqu’un?”

 “Rivaille, ça fait des années que-”

 “Si ça arrive?”

 Je reste silencieux un instant, redoutant l’attente sur son visage.

 Comment suis-je supposé répondre à ça?

 “Alors,” je commence, la voix vacillante, “on traversera ça ensemble, comme on l’a toujours fait. S'ils le découvrent, on partira et-”

 “Et on repartira de zéro? On vivra dans une autre décharge jusqu’à ce que je perde _encore_ le contrôle?”

 Son ton acerbe me gèle sur place. Il est malheureux. Je l’ai contrarié. Je dois arranger ça. Comment? Je racle les recoins de mon esprit pour trouver une explication, une phrase réconfortante, une fin heureuse. Je ne trouve rien. Mon poing se serre, mes ongles s’enfoncent dans ma paume. Je suis sensé l’aider. Je suis sensé le garder heureux et je n’y arrive pas - je ne pouvais pas - je ne peux jamais-

 “Levi?”

 Ma suite de pensées s’arrête brusquement. Je dois trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose pour qu’il se sente mieux.

 “Levi, je suis désolé.”

 Sa voix prudente permet à mes yeux de retrouver leur focus, et je sens sa main déserrer mes doigts, se retrouvant couverte de mon sang. Je n’ai pas senti ma peau se rompre.

 “J’aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ferai de mon mieux.”

 Sa voix est un murmure, mais elle résonne tout de même dans ma tête. Je suis celui qui devrait s’excuser.

 “Est-ce que ça va?”

 Je relève le regard vers lui et hoche la tête. Puis les mots me viennent. “Si tu finis par tuer quelqu’un, je te protégerai. On achètera une île entière au milieu du Pacifique et on aura tout le temps du monde pour te réparer.”

 Son sourire réapparaît, frêle mais présent. “Je veux une balançoire dans le jardin.”

 “On en aura deux.”

 “Et un lapin.”

 “Des dizaines de lapins.”

 Il laisse s’échapper un rire, mon corps se détendant instantanément. Puis, ses yeux redeviennent sombres. “Eren avait un goût différent.”

 Je prends un instant pour comprendre ces mots. “Quoi?”

 “Eren, le gars que j’ai mordu. Il avait un goût bizarre.”

 Je n’arrive pas à connecter ce fait à notre conversation, j’attends donc qu’il continue.

 “C’est pour ça que je l’ai mordu. Je promets que tout se passait bien, mais après je l’ai remarqué, et je pouvais pas me contrôler avec l’odeur qu’il avait.”

 Oh. “Quelle était la différence?” Je fais rapidement le deuil de nos lapins et balançoires, retour aux choses sérieuses.

 “Son sang avait du pouvoir, mais il était humain.”

 “Ça n’a pas de sens-”

 “C’est la vérité.”

 Je ferme la bouche et hoche la tête, sans comprendre le sens de ses mots. Les humains n’ont pas de pouvoir. “Je n’ai rien remarqué quand je l’ai rencontré. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?”

 “Je le suis.” Son regard est solennel, aucune trace de mensonge dans ses yeux. “Levi, tu sais que t’es rouillé. Je remarque des choses que tu ne vois pas.”

 Il a raison, même s’il aurait pu le dire plus gentiment. Je réfléchis à la chose, ne trouvant pas de développement approchable à la situation. “On ne peut rien y faire, on a assez de problèmes comme ça.”

 “Je sais. C’est parce que tu crois que j’ai perdu le contrôle, mais c’était pas comme les autres fois.”

 “Oh. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne t’en tenais pas rigueur.”

 “Pas à moi, en tout cas.”

 Je ne réponds pas, comprenant parfaitement ce qu’il veut dire. “D’accord. On peut revenir à la partie sur les lapins?”

 Il sourit et me donne un coup dans le bras; comme s’il avait assez de force pour me faire mal. 

 Bon, ça fait mal, mais il n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

 “Tu savais que les lapins n’ont pas de coussinets sur leurs pattes? Seulement des poils!” 

 Nous reprenons notre marche, retournant vers la maison, pendant qu’il récite toutes les choses qu’il sait sur les lapins. Le trajet semble bien moins long cette fois, vide de tension et de culpabilité, contrairement à l’aller, rempli à la place du bavardage de Rivaille. J’écoute attentivement, mémorisant chaque information.

 Il ne remarque même pas notre arrivée devant la porte, maintenant concentré à me citer différentes espèces d’oiseaux et pourquoi ils sont tous adorables. Il sursaute légèrement quand je pose une main sur son épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Nous entrons en silence. 

 Une question se met au devant de mon esprit, celle dont j’ai toujours peur de la réponse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

 “Tu vas changer de ruban?”

 Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire dans le regard, dont le seul égal est celui tirant sur ses lèvres. “Jaune,” dit-il.

 Ce simple mot est assez pour faire se courber ma propre bouche.


End file.
